plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Framland
Framland (Framish: Främland), officially the Kingdom of Framland (Framish: Kongeriget Främland), is a sovereign state located in Northern Eurea, bordered by Nordland to the west and Osland to the east, with a maritime border with Mornguard to the south. Its capital and most-populous city is Hersingborg, located on the southern coast of the country. Framland has a population of about 14.7 million inhabitants. Organized civilization first began in the territory of modern-Framland in the 3rd-century, with various small city-states and kingdoms being established. The territory was unified in the 13th-century, with the formation of the Kingdom of Framland. Framland proved to be a dominant state in Northern Eurea, conquering neighboring territories and expanding its sphere of influence. By the 18th-century, the Kingdom also incorporated the modern-day nations of Moorkland, Mornguard, Nordland, Osland, the Velkanian Isles, and northwestern portions of Kasha. Framland's territorial prowess came to an end in the late 19th-century, when growing nationalist sentiment in their constituent countries began to arise. Their empire ended in 1964, when the Velkanian Isles (the last remaining constituent country) voted for their independence, but Framland has continued to be the dominant superpower of Northern Eurea and one of the wealthiest nations in the world. After its initial unification, Framland established itself as an absolute monarchy. Its head of state and head of government was the Monarch, holding all powers over the state. The constitution was altered in 1812, establishing the nation as a constitutional monarchy and severely limiting the powers of the Monarch. Now, the Monarch acts solely as the ceremonial head of state, with no real powers besides those they exercise for ceremonial functions. The chief politician of the country and head of government is the Prime Minister. Typically the leader of the governing coalition in parliament, the Prime Minister is in charge of legislation, acts as the chief international diplomat and ambassador of Framland, and heads a council of ministers tasked with drafting legislation. The Tusting is the unicameral parliament of Framland, with 345-seats, with three-quarters of the seats being allocated through electoral lists, and one-quarter through single-member constituencies. While Framland has a population of 14.7 million residents, the government does not take records of ethnic groups. It is estimated that 65.7% of the population have four Framish grandparents, while 34.3% of the population have at least one grandparent of non-Framish origin. Of those under the age of 30, 42.2% of the population have at least one grandparent of non-Framish origin. Framland has consistently been one of the most immigrant-friendly nations in the world, and has high levels of racial and ethnic diversity. The sole official and nation language of Framland is Framish, a Laposcandian language. Framish is closely related to the Mornguardian and Nordish languages, to the point where they form a dialect continuum, and the standardized versions of all three are mutually intelligible; this has resulted in close relations between the three nations' politics, entertainment, populations, and cultures. Kupmi, a Mundaric language, is recognized as an official minority language of Framland, chiefly spoken in the far-north of the country by the Kupmi ethnic minority, an indigenous group to Framland, Nordland, Osland, and northern Kasha. Framland is one of the most irreligious nations in the world; approximately 33.4% of the population identifies as Christian, with 20.5% as members of the Church of Framland, 2.4% as nondenominational Christians, and 10.5% as members of other Christian churches. 10.1% of the population identifies as belonging to another religion, while 56.5% identifies as irreligious, agnostic, or atheist. Weekly religious attendance is also very low, numbering only 9.5%. History Geography Politics Administrative divisions Economy Demographics Culture Category:Framland Category:Countries in Eurea Category:Northern Eurean countries Category:Laposcandian countries and territories Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Parliamentary monarchies Category:Unitary states